The field of the invention is within Electrical Computers and Digital Processing Systems: Memory, appropriate subclasses for accessing, controlling, storing or writing to, retrieving or reading from memories that are peripherals.
It is known that each one of many networked user workstation apparatuses may commit a file into the variant controlled file system by storing a version tracking record for each change log and content point for each block of the file into its local file system view store, and transmitting a version tracking record to a network attached file state ledgerdemain store. Each user workstation displays a file system view of every variant of every file in the file system for selection. When required, the workstation applies change logs to content points according to first a local file system view store for a version tracking record, then requesting and comparing version tracking records from confederated repositories at other user workstation apparatuses, and if unsatisfied, obtains a version tracking record from a network attached file state ledgerdemain store. Even so, congestion has been observed when files are written to a centralized file server or service.
It is known is that modern file systems provide high throughput by parallelism to essentially fulfill multiple file block operations in the same wall clock time as fulfilling a single file block operation when the blocks are in the same file.
It is known that modern data centers utilize servers having multi-core processor by restoring a virtual machine operating system in each core, instantiating an application (app) in each virtual machine (vm), and provision file blocks necessary for performing a task, transaction, transformation, or verification. At the conclusion of the application instance, the resulting output is retained and the intermediate results and state of the virtual machine and application are discarded to enable a clean processor core and memory space for the next vm and app instantiation.
It is appreciated that because the data input and output operations across a group of processor cores is asynchronous based on their availability after completion of a previous task, the file block operations seems random and degrades the performance of a file system far below optimum.
Thus, it can be appreciated that what is needed is quicker provisioning of an operating system and an application into each of a plurality of processor cores; unrestricted accessibility to versioned file block assets between any processor resource and any storage resource; and rapid release and sterilization of resources when a task is accomplished.